The Perfect Valentines Day
by Radwoman
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Mario universe,and Daisy plans on going to the Mushroom Kingdom for some alone time with Luigi and win his heart. What she doesn't know is that she already has it,Luigi is just too shy to tell her. But when an angry Waluigi makes Daisy cry,will Luigi admit his true feelings whilst comforting her? Rated T just 'cause.


Valentine's Day. The day couples come together and confess their innermost feelings for the other,or the day brave souls sent anonymous gifts to their "secret" loves.

Daisy sighed,staring out her bedroom window. She hated Valentine's Day,dreaded it,in fact. It wasn't that she despised love,far from it,but she hated all the gifts she got every year,from commoners and suitors she'd never seen or some cases heard of,claiming tales about her beauty and their undying love for her. No,there was only one person she wanted to get a gift from,but she knew it would never happen. He was kind,handsome,good at sports and very powerful,though he didn't know it,as he was easily scared. Yes,this mysterious man had captured her heart,completely by accident though he was too shy to realize it.

Princess Daisy had her eyes on the not-so famous green mustachioed plumber,Luigi.

She sighed again,thinking of her would-be lover. It was his shyness and modesty that she loved about him,yet it was also the problem. Luigi didn't see himself worthy to date a princess,so he had not even attempted to court her,not once, Valentine's Day or not.

She really wished she could somehow get it in his thick head that she really did love him back,but it was so far proving to be impossible. She giggled to herself,remembering some of her attempts at hint-dropping.

In sports,she'd sometimes slip him compliments that could be taken as mind tricks or what they really were,attempts at flirting. Apparently he had taken it as the former. However, when she had informed him she thought he was the cuter of the Mario Bros during a soccer game,he blushed so red he resembled a tomato. He was so and embarrassed distracted,he hadn't seen the metal ball kicked towards him by a teammate,and had resulted in getting the ball slammed into his face,knocking him out for the rest of the game.

Another time was Peach's birthday. Peach was having a sleepover with Daisy and Rosalina. After a while,Peach had gotten bored,and invited Mario to come visit for a while. After a quick suggestion from Daisy,Luigi was invited too. After putting on a short,somewhat seductive nightgown,Daisy answered the door when the guests arrived. Mario walked off to find Peach,leaving Luigi and Daisy alone. He took one glance at her outfit,and passed out. Mario had to carry him home later.

Speaking of Mario and Peach,they were probably out doing something romantic,like a romantic picnic of the beach or a boat ride on the lake,leaving poor Luigi at home, really didn't like how much Mario had left Luigi behind lately,whether it was an adventure or not. He wasn't that bad a fighter,he just...lacked the courage to prove himself.

"Wait a second..." Daisy said to herself, "If Mario's gone with Peach,that means Luigi is at home,alone." Daisy grinned evilly,a plan forming in her mind. Now would be the perfect time to convince her dear Luigi to kiss her. No Mario,no Peach,in private,just him and her. There was no way he could avoid her there.

"MIMI!" Daisy yelled,calling for her favorite and most trusted servant.

"Yes Your Highness?" Mimi asked after entering the bedroom and bowing.

"Prepare my jet," Daisy said, "I'm going to pay a little visit to a friend in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi sighed,crumpling yet another piece of paper and throwing it towards the trash can. It missed completely,and joined a parade of others on the floor. Luigi groaned,putting his head in his hands. He was attempting to write a poem for the beautiful princess he had fallen in love with,an anonymous one of course,but he was so far proving unsuccessful. Who knew it could be so hard to write a love poem?

Sitting up and putting his pen to the paper,he tried again.

Your eyes as blue as the ocean  
Your skin a sun-kissed wonder  
Your dress a dazzling orange  
You seem like angel,but you are not as you seem,  
For you've succeeded in stealing my heart from me.

Luigi glanced down at the paper,reading his work. "Darn," he said, "that one sounded so much better in my head." There was no way he'd send something like that to his lovely princess. He crumpled it up,and it joined the hundreds of others on the floor surrounding the trash can.  
He slammed his head down on the desk,uttering a long groan of despair.  
"What's the point?" he thought, "Even if I do somehow make the perfect poem,she won't like it anyway. And it wasn't like I planned on signing it,so she wouldn't even know it was from me. Face it Luigi,you're hopeless. Doomed to die old and alone wallowing in your despair and Mario's shadow as Daisy goes off to marry some pretty boy prince."  
He sighed,dreaming of his flower princess in a life where he easily expressed his undying love for her,which she eagerly accepted and returned. "Oh Luigi,I love you so,' she'd say, 'let us get married,and rule Sarasaland together,forever.''  
He then sat up,struck with an idea. "She is a flower princess after all,so maybe I should buy her FLOWERS! Daisies,to be specific. Or is that too cheesy and cliche?"

Having no other ideas,as he was obviously no poet,he got up,grabbed his wallet,and ran out the front door,deciding buy her chocolates as well.

Daisy landed her jet in a field nearby the Mushroom Kingdom,not wanting to draw attention to herself. Climbing out of the jet,she hoisted up her dress and began to run to the kingdom,for she couldn't wait to see her darling Luigi. She entered the Kingdom,politely greeting all those who greeted her.

She entered the park area of the kingdom,and decided to rest for a moment to catch her breath and think of a sneaky way to get Luigi to kiss her without him passing out.

"Maybe I should kiss him," she thought, "Then again,he'd probably pass out from shock and say it was all a dream ,it's kinda fun to make him sweat."

She was so caught up in her thoughts,she didn't notice when a tall,thin,purple-clad man approached her from the side.

"Why,hello there, Daisy darling." he said.

Daisy jumped,surprised,and turned to see the person talking to her. When she saw who it was,she scowled.

"Waluigi." she said,a bit snobbish.

"What is a little lady like you doing in a place like this?" he asked,attempting to flirt, "It's dangerous out here,ya know. Plenty of people who might wanna take advantage of a gorgeous babe like you. You should travel with someone strong to protect you."

Daisy laughed, "Dangerous? In case you haven't noticed,this is a park,not some deserted alleyway,and there's no on here who'd try to 'take advantage' of me,except maybe you. And I don't need anyone to protect me, I'm strong enough to defend why don't you just save yourself some trouble and get lost?"

He chuckled, "How naive you are,Princess. I suppose living in a nice,safe castle your whole life hasn't made you very street-smart,but because I like you,I'll let you in on a few see,any Toad in this crummy town would gladly attempt to rob you of your crown,jewels,or anything else you got on you. Honestly,you're better off with me,so you don't get hurt." his voice was a bit tense,however.

"Yeah,right. Only an idiot would try to rob me, 'cause everyone knows I can defeat Bowser with a single SMACK. (Reference to Mario Party 3) I don't need you,or anybody else to protect me." Daisy replied indignantly.

"Alright,I wanted to say this in a more romantic setting,but since someone won't just shut up and come with me,I'll say it here." Waluigi said,obviously very annoyed, "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland,I know I don't have much,but I must proclaim that I am desperately in love with you,and ask you to be my valentine."

There was a brief pause of silence by Daisy,as she was in complete and utter shock,before she busted up laughing.

"You? Love...ME?" she asked incredulously, "Yeah,right!"

Waluigi turned red in the face out of anger, "It's the truth!" he growled.

"Uh huh, sure." Daisy replied,still laughing, "I happen to know for a fact that the only thing you 'love' is money, or power. You probably just want to date me to get my kingdom,or to get some kind of sick revenge on Luigi for something. Did you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to fall for that?"

Waluigi was so mad,you could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"OH AND YOU'RE JUST SO CLEVER AREN'T YOU?" he yelled, "IT'S THAT KIND OF SNOOTY,STUCK UP BEHAVIOR THAT MAKES OTHER MEN AVOID YOU! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M EVEN TALKING TO YOU,OFFERING YOU MY LOVE! YOU'RE JUST A STUCK UP SPOILED BRAT WHO ALWAYS HAS TO GET HER WAY! THAT'S WHY GREEN-BEAN HASN'T EVEN ATTEMPTED TO DATE YOU. HE'S NOT TOO SHY,HE'S JUST TRYING TO AVOID YOU! ANY MAN WITH WHO'S MET YOU KNOWS YOU'RE NO GOOD! LUIGI DOESN'T LOVE YOU! NO ONE DOES,AND NO ONE EVER WILL!"

Daisy gasped,her hand flying to cover her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. She turned,determined not to let Waluigi see her cry. Anger and sadness purged within her all at once. Tears streaming down her face,she abruptly turned around and slapped Waluigi across face,so hard her hand left a print on his cheek. She then ran away from him,face in her hands,heart broken sobs escaping her lips.

Waluigi brought a hand to his selling cheek,surprised she had struck him. He glanced around,making sure no one had witnessed event. Satisfied,he turned to leave. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched.

Luigi had see the whole thing,and by God,there was no way he was going to let Waluigi make his Daisy cry.

Walking up to the thin man,Luigi tapped his turned,and snarled when he saw who it was.  
"What do you-" but he never got to finish his sentence,as Luigi kicked him in the nuts. Hard  
Waluigi yelled in pain,his hands going to protect his sensitive area as he fell to his knees. Then,just for good measure,Luigi punched him in the face,sending him to the ground.  
Seeing Waluigi's jaw bleeding somewhat satisfied Luigi,but he had to make sure his message came across.  
"Don't you ever hurt her again,or you deal with me." he growled,and left the purple-clad man on the sidewalk moaning from the pain in his face and other region.

Daisy was leaning on the outside walls of the Mushroom Kingdom,near the meadow where she landed,so no one would see her. She was crying heavily,alone in the meadow,her arms around her legs,clutching the to her chest,and her face rested on her knees. The only way you could tell she was crying was the shaking of her shoulders and the heart-broken sobs that escaped her lips.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course Luigi didn't love her,that was why he didn't make any moves,not that he was too shy! Maybe he had fallen for Rosalina instead. Or that one princess he had vaguely heard of, Eclair. Or maybe,though she doubted it, he was gay and had the hots for Prince Peasley.

She was crying so loudly,she didn't even notice when the said plumber walked up behind her.

"Daisy? You ok?" he asked.

He frightened her so much that she gave a frightened squeal,stood up,and faced the green plumber.

"L-Luigi? W-What are y-y-you d-doing here?" she asked,trying to hold back her tears,but failing.

"I saw what Waluigi did." Luigi replied softly.

"Y-You did? S-So you know what he-he said to m-me?" Daisy asked,both nervous and embarrassed.

"Well...no...I was too far away to hear,but I did see how he made you cry. Good slap,by the way." he complimented,smiling slightly.

Daisy giggled a bit, "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey,how about we-" Luigi stopped himself abruptly and blushed at his unfinished question.

"What?" Daisy asked,curious.

"Oh,um, idea,probably wouldn't want to anyway." Luigi said,trying to back out.

"Oh come on,tell me, please?" asked Daisy innocently,batting her eyes a bit.

"I was thinking we could...go to my house for w little while? Until you feel better,that I mean." Luigi replied reluctantly,blushing hard and looking at his feet.

"Really? You mean it?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah" was all Luigi said.

"Alright,let's go!" Daisy exclaimed.

She grabbed his hand,and together they ran off to Luigi's house.

A Few Minutes Later...

Daisy was in the living room of the Mario Bros,comfortably sitting on the couch. Luigi enters from the kitchen,two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Handing one to Daisy,he sits down beside her and they both drink. After a few more minutes of silence Luigi gets the courage to ask her about the event that resulted in her coming here.  
"Daisy?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" was her reply.  
"What did Waluigi say to you?"  
Daisy didn't speak for moments,and luigi worried he had gone to far. "I'm sorry Daisy,"he said hastily, "you don't have tell me. I was just curious."  
"No Luigi," Daisy replied, "after all you've done for me,you deserve to know the truth." she sighed before continuing, "Waluigi said that no man really loves me,and never will. And I think he may be right."  
Luigi gasped, "Why on earth would you that!" he cried.  
"Think about it Luigi,has any guy I've ever actually met tried to win me over? Sure,I get ove notes from people,but those are all from princes I've never met,and care more about my kingdom then they do me. Even the man who's currently got my eye, well...he hasn't caught on. I thought he was just shy,but now I think he may just not be interested in me."  
"Listen to me Daisy, Waluigi is wrong, do you hear me? Dead wrong." said Luigi,taking one of Daisy's han one of his, " Any guy would be extremely lucky to be with you,and any guy would kill for the chance. And as for this guy that you're..." he seemed to have trouble saying it, "...crushing on,if he can't realize you like him,or doesn't like you back,he must be a complete idiot."  
Daisy giggle at the description of her 'crush' and asked, "And what do you think of me,Luigi?"  
Luigi stammered a bit before saying, "I think you're a wonderful, beautiful, amazing,high-spirited,kind,loving,compassionate woman who's really good at sports." he replied,refusing to look into her eyes,so instead looked at floor.

"Do you-do you really mean that?" Daisy asked quietly.

"Yes. I really,truly do." Luigi said,looking slowly up at her.

He was shocked at what he saw in her eyes. They were filled with many emotions; happiness, sadness,a little left-over anger,and shock. But the one emotion that filled her eyes the most...was love. And the gaze of love she was sending him was so strong,it gave him enough courage to do something he'd always wanted to do. He grabbed Daisy in his arms and kissed her,full of the lips.

He could tell she was surprised at first,but she quickly sank into the kiss. The kiss said many things but mostly, "I love you." Even when they pulled apart or air,they didn't let go of each other,nor did they break their lov gaze.

Luigi lay back on the couch,Daisy falling on top of him. She rested her head his chest,and closed her eyes,breathing a small sigh of pure bliss.

"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad after all," Daisy thought,before the couple fell asleep in other's arms.

It was,without a doubt,the best Valentine's Day either of them had ever had.


End file.
